


To Find Peace

by Katherine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: As he sprawled in wolf form.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	To Find Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



Remus yawned hugely, undignified, his tongue showing at the side of his mouth. There was an ease to him as he sprawled in wolf form across Tonks. Sometimes the only way to find peace was to pretend, shut out the difficulties and danger.

Tonks touched his side, pressing her fingers deep into his fur. Her hair changed to match, a subtle mix of greys. Remus tilted his head back, making a contented-sounding rumble. His gaze met hers, a long, directed look that no true wolf would have tolerated. Love, not challenge, in the stare. For this while, words were unnecessary.


End file.
